Athena
---- Athena (アシーナ ashiina) is a member of the Septem Society and a mysterious member of the Inner Circle. Not much is known about Athena or where she had come from, but her talent with a blade and her quirk to go with it has earned her a spot in the Septem Society's elite ranks. Despite not having many connections to the societies of the world, she proves herself a valuable asset as a trained fighter who is capable of taking on foes larger than her. Appearance Athena is a rather tall woman, with soft, light skin that looks to be free from any scars or damage, despite her line of work. What is most prominent about her look is her large black hair that reaches down past her back and somewhere near the back of her thighs, possibly even further when removing that white ribbon that ties her hair in one large tail. Two bangs hang on either side of her face with a fringe cover her forehead and somewhat thick eyebrows. Her wood brown eyes peer through the strands of her fringe, with an intimidating but bland look on her face. This look seems to be the only thing that Athena can express when around other people, but with a tinge of guilt and sadness that sometimes is added into the mix. Her clothing is worn in a way that gives Athena the ability to cool down quicker due to the nature and consequences of her quirk. The bottom of her t-shirt is tied to expose her stomach and only cover her chest region. Whilst her long jeans seem to have one of the sleeves ripped to expose majority of her left leg. These jeans and boots that she wears are highly reminiscent to the clothing worn in old America, during the Wild West period. A belt with a sheathe for her blade is strapped around her waist, giving easy access for her sword. File:AthenaAPP01.png Personality Athena sets herself out to be an obedient member of the Septem Society, being one of the few people that Cicero Tullius goes to for help, and being able to take out her targets without unnecessary questions. She mainly stays pretty quiet around others, only talking when she is giving out orders, questioning them or just answering. She isn't very social as the other members of the inner circle, immediately leaving after every meeting and only hanging around them when waiting for one, or accompanying them on a mission. Her bland yet almost sad looking facial expressions seem to hint at something that no-one else but her knows, as if she is suffering from a strong guilt overwhelming her thoughts. Athena is quiet about her history and plans to keep it that way, ignoring any questions that try to unravel her background, resorting to violence if need be. She is a loyal member to the organisation however, and deeply supports it's aim and goals for the future, even if she has a quirk herself. Athena believes that it is these powers that have the made the way villains are today, also believing that heroes are only here to counteract the villains. Training her quirk to accomplish tasks given to her by her superiors, Athena will attack anyone ruthlessly without acknowledging what they are; be they man, woman, child or elder. Her trust and service to the organisation almost seems, forced, as if she was brainwashed to follow their ways. She agrees with whatever Cicero argues as well as always having Cicero's back. But this is done to a point to where it almost feels fake, as if her loyalty lied somewhere else, beyond the Septem Society. Even though she may not enjoy working with the other members of the inner circle, most notably Guy Guinto, Athena does what she can in order to further the organisation's progress to their envisioned future. A monk lifestyle is what she commonly portrays to the other members of the group, being found meditating in her own zen garden or quietly praying at makeshift shrines in her own quarters. She is a modest person that chooses not to live such an expensive life, living only on what she needs to as to preserve her sense of reality. Whilst other members are living the high life like Justine Bellefontaine, Athena is kept down to earth as to retain an understanding of what really is happening. She sees money as a material that can easily distort and warp a person's perception of reality. If there is one thing that she agrees with Guy and other villains such as the Hero Killer Stain, its that heroes are only doing the job for the money and the fame, not really following what real heroes are about. It was gives her the confidence and motivation to taking down the top heroes of Japan and other countries, finding that the rankings are just a hit-list for Athena to follow. Living in the Septem Society's headquarters has kept Athena quite contained and enclosed form the world around her, only really keeping in touch with the worldly events from international television and newspaper that is delivered to her. Any trace of a family that could be connected to Athena was been well erased, as not even the top informants of the society are able to find out who Athena really is. She is a ghost of her former self, only carrying her skills and motivations into her new life, whilst leaving her last identity way behind. It seems as though Athena sees Cicero as a sort of father figure, someone who she can trust and talk to when she needs help. Athena is quite protective of Cicero, as Cicero is to Athena, sharing a notable bond that could almost seem as if the two were siblings. Athena has shown some heart from time to time, especially during moments that can seem to question her morality and ethics. These moments however always seem to show that there are people worse than Athena out there, or right next to her. Showing restraint when tasked to kill an innocent family after their interrogation by Justine, Athena was able to hold herself back and simply refuse to finish the job, leaving Guy to deal with the victims at hand. She does show disgust at some of their actions, and the needless deaths that seem to occur when they get "bored". This can be attributed to her distaste for Guy, who the inner circle recognises as a serial killer that will simply kill for the fun of it. On numerous occasions, Athena has shown a willingness to simply attack Guy and end his death mongering streak on the spot. She is someone that can act as both a leader and a follower, having the experience to successfully do both. She has led many operations for the sake of the Septem Society, all of which have been deemed accomplished. However she finds that she works better alone, not feeling held back with the company of other people she cannot fully control, as well as not carrying other risks that may place the task on the line. She can be reluctant at first when given a task to work with others, questioning if she can work alone whilst handing out reasons to why it may fail. Athena may succumb sooner or later and will endure the next period of time working on the operation. She mainly excels at elimination jobs that work in conjunction with her abilities, but can succeed in apprehending tasks which can risk damage to the intended target. Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Strengthening Quirk: Not much information is recorded about Athena's, however it is known to do considerable damage that can benefit side of battle very quickly. The quirk appears to be a transformation quirk that emits blue energy around her body that enhances her speed, strength and defence, making her a powerful foe on the battlefield. This blue energy can come in the form of a bright blue aura that surrounds her very tightly as well as making her glow up, or under his skin where it can travel through the veins in order to make them glow up instead. The more power that she is using, the brighter the glow is for the light that surrounds on is within her. She can also restrict the power to a certain area to her body in order to further enhance that area's body, as shown with it glowing brighter than the rest. There are two forms to this quirk that Athena could use it to her advantage, with the first use being conventional in terms of just powering her body. This form is apparent when Athena's veins are glowing through her skin, showing that is is powering up her body in the process. Even though it isn't as powerful as its alternative form, this one does indeed cause enough destruction to knock down walls and even throw opponents far off into the distance when given enough strength. Easier to control and easier to muster up during a fight, this form has substantial qualities that has easily made it Athena's favourite. However, it does burn off more energy than its other form surprisingly, but when using it in a preservative manner, can easily use it for a prolonged amount of time. This power primarily uses the force of close combat to take down foes, where as its other form is designed to extend her reach and methods of fighting. Instead of containing the power within her body, the alternative use to this quirk allows Athena to empower not only herself, but the weapons she may be wielding at the time. This has indeed required some bit of time in order to perfect, a requirement Athena was willing to complete in order to make her quirk work. By carefully releasing the energy in the form of an aura, Athena is then able to extend the range of her empowerment, giving her the ability to enhance the talent of weaponry that she may be carrying. This in turn allows it to become significantly more dangerous as well as enhance the power of the weapons in ways that Athena can see fit. This only applies to the weapons that she is holding, and as such, things that will be thrown out of her hands like throwing knives and grenades won't have any lasting power on them unless Athena has kept a grip on the weapons. She commonly uses this in conjunction with her sword, which increases in both strength and durability. The blade is surrounded with a blue glow that can be used to blind opponents when enough energy is transferred. Due to their size and shape, blades are the easiest to enhance and also the fastest, compared to that of a large mace or a fire arm. In order for a weapon to actually be enhanced, Athena would have to first know what components the weapon is made up of in order to balance the power among it so that it wouldn't break, and produce the power needed to improve its talent. This is why swords and blades are the easiest to use this quirk with as they are straight forward, with the pieces being apparent. Swords also use up less power due to the energy that it needs to actually cause an effect; as bigger items require larger amounts of energy in order to enhance. Firearms also prove this point as Athena sometimes uses guns during her endeavours. Because of the need for knowing a weapon's components in order to balance out the power that is shared amongst the weapon, Athena is not able to properly use this quirk in a perfect manner with all firearms. She is only able to properly use this quirk with smaller weapons and a few larger rifles due to have studied most of their models to use them properly. Although she can use a weapon and still power them up, the lack of information on what power should be where could cause the firearm to malfunction after usage and even break into pieces. Guns do however act more effectively as they can shoot bullet faster, harder and further, to a point where pistols can even be considered sniper rifles. Overuse of the quirk not only fatigues Athena's body but also overheats her when she uses it too much. When using the quirk for a prolonged time, her skin can be quite warm to the touch. Even when using her quirk, the heat that it can emit from within her body can be noticed by her company. When having overused it to the stage of feinting, her body becomes astoundingly hot to the touch where one could easily burn themselves if they held onto Athena for a short amount of time. This acts as both a defensive mechanism but also a warning for others that Athena needs to cool down before waking up again. As a result of the heat however, Athena has trained her body to become very resistant against the heat that it doesn't effect her body as badly, giving her a special defence against fire attacks. * Barbara Dioscorus (): Is a basic attack for the second form of Athena's quirk that allows her to send a strong force through her blade to knock down targets in a direction. By swiping her blade, the power within the sword is strong enough to throw back enemies a fair distance. This can be done as a ranged attack or to add more damage to her close combat attacks. *'Teresa' (): The enhanced form for the first form that is contained within her body, and is very apparent when the whole of her body is glowing with a brilliant bright light. Her capabilities are enhanced to a degree that is substantially stronger than some of the more powerful heroes, with turning brick into dust with her fingers. This does burn off more energy than usual and can overheat Athena faster than her Hyacinth move, but is the strongest out of the lot, having thrown things such as Guy down a block and even more with the increased strength she brings forth. And the speed she can reach can match that compared to the accelerating quirk users, most notably Kaito Crane. She also becomes highly immune to the things around her at the price of a limited time of using the move. This move although new to Athena has been recognised and adjusted by her, to where she has some control of powering it up to use it in battle. *'Hyacinth' (): The enhanced form of the second form that powers both Athena and the weapon she wields, this form is commonly used for imitation as well as powering the weapon to near brink disintegration because of the amount of power it is imbued with. Along with her weapon, both have increased durabilities and strength that practically make them indestructible for the amount of time that it is activated. After this usage however, depending on what weapon she was using, the tool she had been utilising will slowly break in a weakened state. Athena can also use the energy that she emits from this form to float into the air in order for aerial combat, although this is slow and not as fast. The energy that surrounds her body also begins to somewhat resemble fire in the way that it flares up as well as the temperature that it can reach when at this stage. * Gervase (): By using the whip form of her sword, Athena strikes the area in front of her as she strikes at both the air and ground. Since the whip can reach far distances, she can affect a large portion of the area that she faces with this attack. When striking the ground, the floor material is slashed and pulled up from the surface, in a way that it sends debris flying over to enemies in that direction. It also serves as a good defence against incoming enemy fire to which the speed of the whip can deflect and even slice through the approaching bullets. Overall Abilities: As a skilled fighter of the inner circle it is only right that Athena is capable of taking on majority of the foes placed before her. She has shown to be able to take on groups of soldiers as well as militia men hired by the Society for her to train on. As she has excelled in the use of her quirk and its abilities, Athena is able to last longer than other quirk users due to having a broad knowledge of how her quirk and how her body work in conjunction with each other. Her swordsmanship skill is remarkably profound, with a sword style technique that matches any professional. Her combative skill in unarmed combat comes only second with the use of her quirk, showing that she is still very lethal when deprived of her blades. Many of her operations that have taken Athena to many locations around the world have only expanded her skills as she is known for taking on vigilantes, numerous villains and even pro-heroes. When she fights, she mainly fights with the intent of killing, though can show restrain and control over a target before landing the final blow, only finishing it when the task at hand calls for it. Athena can also be very messy with her buildings, ending up with a lot of structural damage to the buildings around her even if it wasn't on purpose. But she can keep her fights clean when the circumstances do not need the attention from the people around her. Keen Observational Skills: A leading advantage to Athena's talent on the battlefield is her ability to quickly observe and study the environment around her as well as study her opponents to pin point suitable traits that she can use to her advantage. She can find herself acknowledging multiple assailants and still fight them with some relative ease. Her focus and ability to clear her mind as to avoid distractions allows Athena to succeed in her fighting talents. She is very precise with her cuts and will usually aim for weak spots in the human body with her sword. She can catch onto a target's personality and traits during an encounter relatively quick as she can understand a human being's personality when given enough information. Equipment Sword: This sword is unique to Athena as it is a blade specifically created for her capabilities and her quirk, allowing Athena to reaching her maximum potential. The blade by itself is extremely sharp with the ability to slice through flesh and bone easier than the standard knives and such. With this, Athena finds herself not really pushing the blade as much as a normal sword, for when enough pressure is applied to the blade it can snap other blades that it strikes down. Studies and experiments involving the materials and compatibility with Athena's quirk have given the sword properties in which it can sustain the weakened status that most weapons undergo when powered with Athena's Hyacinth move. The sword will need a few more blasts of power in order for it to break after the usage of Hyacinth. Because of how dangerous the sword can be, it is kept in a special sheathe that it must remain in if Athena was to keep her victims alive. The sheathe itself is extremely solid and can be used as a blunt weapon if need be. Athena at times uses both the blade and the sheathe as dual weapons in a fight. The sword has the option of becoming a whip to reveal that there is a wire within the body of the blade, which is several segments of metal encasing the long, thin material. The blade can in fact be deflected by other immensely sharp weapons such as Violetta Ivanov's Shredder quirk. This whip is extremely long and can reach a further distance that Athena can adjust to her liking with a special button on the hilt of her blade. The whip however is not suitable for things such as swinging onto and or restraining targets, as the extreme sharpness of the blade will cut right through. This blade was specifically made with the intention of causing harm that Athena would have had to learn to control. Relationships Justine Bellefontaine Centurion Death Squad Cicero Tullius Jin and Jun Fyuji Gallery File:SeptemSocietyInnerCircle.png Trivia *Her appearance is Kanzaki Kaori from A Certain Magical Index. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Septem Society Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains